1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate transfer belt, an image-forming apparatus, a transfer sheet, a mark-forming method, and a transferring apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an intermediate transfer belt wherein a mark formed thereon does not peel off or fade due to stretching or contraction in a longitudinal direction of the belt or due to abrasion by a cleaner, to an image-forming apparatus provided with the intermediate transfer belt, and to a transfer sheet, a mark-forming method and a transferring apparatus that are favorably used for forming a mark on the intermediate transfer belt,
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open (JPA) Nos. 11-160928 and 11-184203 disclose a method for preventing discrepancies in the positions of multiple toner images superimposed on an intermediate transfer belt in a color image-forming apparatus having a photosensitive body and an intermediate transfer belt. According to this method, a mark is formed on the intermediate transfer belt, and the timing of photosensitive drum exposure is controlled in accordance with the timing of detecting the mark.
In an image-forming apparatus of the kind described above, the mark has been commonly formed by affixing a photo-reflective tape onto the intermediate transfer belt. However, in such an image-forming apparatus, an intermediate transfer belt having almost no elasticity in the longitudinal direction thereof, such as a resin endless belt, has been employed and thus the mark would rarely peel off or break.
However, when a belt having a longitudinal elasticity is employed as the intermediate transfer belt and a mark for controlling an exposure timing is formed on the belt by affixing a photo-reflective tape thereon, there is a possibility that the mark formed on the belt would peel off or break by longitudinal stretch or contraction of the belt.